See Who I Am
by Biene
Summary: After the events of GD, Nick has to fullfill a vow. Songfic, Slash


Spoilers: slight mentioning of Grave Danger

A/N: I just thought I try another songfic… The song is See Who I Am by Within Temptation. As you know very well, I don't own CSI, so don't sue me! Enjoy! Oh and by the way in this fic Nick and Greg both work graveyard again.

Greg sits on his couch thinking about the one thing he thinks so often that he has stopped counting. The one thing he doesn't know what to do about. The fact that he has fallen for Nick Stokes, his co-worker and one of his best friends. There are times when he believes that Nick loves him too, but he dares not to trust that. He knows too well when you're in love you see things that might not be there. Besides, Nick's straight, isn't he?

_See who I am_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_This is not the end_

Still he can't stop dreaming about the Texan. By now he has mesmerized every single line on his face, how it changes, when he smiles, when he holds back his fury interrogating a guilty suspect, when he teases Greg. The new CSI loves this, this moments when he and Nick are spending time together laughing, joking around. Another thing he cherishes is when the CSI and he sit in the break room sipping a cup of coffee talking. Greg listens well; he's able to recall every important detail of their conversations. People have started to notice he and Nick seem to be pretty close and of course from that rumours have arisen. Nick has almost freaked out when he heard them. "It has been very hard for me to calm him down then" Greg remembers. "But why? He's not homophobic, despite he's been raised in Texas… Could it be that's because he really feels something for me and… STOP!" Too often he's been at this point and always he stopped here. It's better for him, he knows it. Nick would probably be… not disgusted, but shocked. Their friendship would certainly be ruined then or at least they wouldn't be as close as they used to be.

_Is it true what they say?_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today_

_Come into my world_

_See through my eyes_

_Try to understand_

_Don't want to lose what we have_

So many dangers Nick has survived over the years… They still have an impact not only on Nick himself but on Greg too. The guns held in his face… To vividly the former labtech can imagine it. Too vividly he can feel the fear the CSI must have had. Crane stalking him and Nick being pushed out of a second-story window… And now being buried alive… How has he gotten over all this? Still – or rather once more – being the cheerful self he was before all this has happened… Seeing Nick in this coffin has torn Greggo apart, has made him realise once again how much he cares for him.

_We've been dreaming_

_But who can deny_

_It's the best way of living_

_Between the truth and the lies_

In this moment the ring of his doorbell interrupts his thoughts. Curiously he opens the door. Normally he doesn't have many visitors. Working nightshift wasn't good for his social life, but he has already known it when he has applied for the job. He likes people, alright, though he doesn't need them around very often. He's used to be alone and appreciates the freedom it gives him.

"Oh Nick, hi! Come on in!" "Hi, G!" It isn't unusual that Nick stops by after work, just to have company and Greg can easily imagine why he doesn't want to be alone. Happy to be able to be there for him, the younger man always lets him in. Nick enters the apartment. Greg doesn't say "Sit down" or "Make yourself at home" because there's no need to. Nick already knows that. Greg feels that he's come to talk about something important. In his eyes the blonde can see his nervousness.

_See who I am_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_This is not the end_

Nick doesn't sit down on the couch with his feet on the coffee table like he usually does. He stops right behind Greg, just enough inside to allow him to shut the door. By now Greg feels slightly uneasy too, but he doesn't show it, because he doesn't want Nick to become even more nervous. So he smiles: "Knew you'd come… Can't resist me, can you?" Harmless flirting… That line has never been crossed before… Instead of retorting it like he normally does, Nick Stokes just takes a deep breath staring in Greg's brown eyes.

_Fear is withering the soul_

_At the point of no return_

_We must be the change_

_We wish to see_

_I'll come into your world_

_See through your eyes_

_I'll try to understand_

_Before we lose what we have_

"I need to talk to you…" "Sure, shoot…" "So many times I came close to death and was given a new chance… Now in that coffin…" His voice still quivers a bit mentioning that ordeal. "I vowed I'd talk to you about my feelings for you if I get the chance…" Was it possible? Nick, the lady's man has fallen for Greg? He swallows, then he says the words the blonde longed to hear since they'd first met: "G… I love you!"

_We just can't stop believing_

_Because we have to try_

_We can rise above_

_Their truth and their lies_

Greg just stares in awe at the gorgeous Texan in front of him. A few seconds they both remain silent, heat radiating from their bodies. Then they lean forward to share their first passionate kiss. Slowly they explore each others mouths savouring each moment, tasting their unique scents. When they have to break it Greg's firmly pinned against the door, Nick pressed against him. Greg starts nuzzling Nick's earlobe while whispering "I love you, too!" in his ear. He's picked up and carried to the bedroom, snuggling up against Nick like a child. But that's what he needs… Warmth, love, the feeling to have found a home…And he believes he's found it now.

_See who I am_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_This is not the end_


End file.
